Batalla Final
by Akane Maxwell
Summary: Queridisimos lectores... voy a editar este fic, porque hay capítulos desaparecidos, por esto, será nuevamente escrito... subiré capítulos en cuanto los tenga listos... gracias!


Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, a excepción de los inventados por mí. Esto lo hago sin afán de lucro, así que no me demanden.

Simbología:

'...': pensamientos de los personajes.

**-o-o-**: cambio de escena.

-... -: diálogos de los personajes.

**BATALLA FINAL **

_**Por: Akane Maxwell**_

Capítulo XII: Batalla Final

-Tú me obligaste.- una energía dorada comenzó a rodear a Akane.

Ukyo notó con temor, como sus extremidades no respondían a lo que su cerebro le ordenaba, bajo la mirada. Viendo como Akane está cubierta con una energía dorada, que inexplicablemente le producía temor. Veía como la energía subía por su cuerpo, pero antes de estar cubierta por completo, notó que Akane está de pie, frente a ella, también cubierta por la energía, la veía con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Lo siento, Ukyo.

La energía estalló, provocando una luz que envolvió toda la isla, cegando a los espectadores.

Se hizo el silencio, que duro hasta que la luz se disipo por completo, revelando a la Guardiana, sentada en el suelo, con una expresión de derrota, que se nota por tener los hombros caídos. Sailor Star Moon tiene en sus brazos a la mujer que quería acabar con su vida. La Sailor llora desconsoladamente, abrazando a Lila.

Los jóvenes miran esta escena en silencio, sin querer acercarse, para no incomodar a la Guardiana, pero fue Sailor Uranus la que decidió acercarse, después de ver como el campo de fuerza fue destruido, cumpliendo así las palabras de su creadora: _"Sólo desaparecerá cuando una de nosotras muera"_. Uranus llegó al lado de Star Moon.

-No tuviste opción. Ella no te dejó otra alternativa.- la consoló Uranus, abrazando a la chica con dulzura.

-Siempre existe otra alternativa.

Se levantó, con el cuerpo de Ukyo en sus brazos, se dirigió a una bifurcación que formaban dos rocas, para dejar el cuerpo ahí. Akane miró con tristeza el cuerpo. Con violencia quito las lágrimas de su rostro, para después voltearse.

-Es hora de ir por la Princesa.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Se levantó de su puesto privilegiado para ver la batalla. Había llegado su hora de participar en el plan que por tanto tiempo había ideado. Había llegado la hora de poder estar con ella.

Su capa comenzó a bailar al compás del viento, ya que el hechizo realizado por Lila estaba llegando a su fin.

-Es mi turno.- llevó su mano derecha hacia su pelo plateado.- después de todo lo que he pasado, por fin obtendré lo que siempre he deseado.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Todos habían corrido ante la orden de Star Moon, pero se detuvieron al ver como el Faro empezaba a volver a su estado original.

-¡Que bien!.- se alegró Sailor Júpiter.- será fácil ir por Usagi.- iba a comenzar a correr, pero el Guardián la sujeto del brazo.- ¿Qué te sucede?

-Esto me huele mal.- dijo sin mirarla, por el contrario, tenía su mirada fija en el faro, que ya estaba volviendo a la normalidad por completo.

-Ranma tiene razón. Esto es demasiado fácil.- dijo Star Moon, acercándose a ellos.- será mejor que estudiemos la situación. ¡Mercury!.- la aludida la miro.- ¿Podrás con esto?

-Por supuesto.- dijo en el momento en que toca su aro, y aparece el visor ante sus ojos.

-Creo que eso no será necesario, Sailors Scouts.- dijo una voz masculina, que parecía estar en el aire. Los jóvenes buscaron al interlocutor, girándose sobre sí mismos, sin resultado alguno.- no se molesten en buscar. Yo estoy, como no estoy.

La Guardiana se quedó estática, reconoció esa voz en el minuto en que la escuchó. Era la voz que la estuvo atormentando en varias ocasiones, en donde casi pierde la vida. Siente ira, pero alivio al saber que por fin lo va a enfrentar.

-¡¿Por qué no te muestras?!.- le gritó.

-Aún no es el momento. Quiero divertirme un poco… "_Traslado" _

Se vieron rodeados por un viento verduzco, que hacía la imitación de un huracán, por lo que los muchachos debieron proteger sus ojos, ya que el viento levantaba el polvo. Sintieron como fueron arrastrados por el poder del viento. Después de un minuto, fueron arrojados al suelo.

La primera en levantarse fue Akane, que se quedó en silencio observando todo a su alrededor. No podía salir de su asombro, ya que se encontraban en un lugar totalmente extraño a un paraje terrestre. Están sobre una planicie, donde no existía naturaleza alguna, el suelo es de un color amarillo apagado, que suelta un polvo que es barrido por el ligero viento que corre en el extraño lugar.

Poco a poco, fueron levantándose los demás, viendo lo que los ojos de Akane no podían asimilar.

-¿En qué lugar estamos?.- preguntó Sailor Venus.

-En unos segundos lo sabremos.- le respondió Mercury, accionando su dispositivo para aparecer su computadora portátil.

Ranma se acercó a Akane, sin dejar de ver los movimientos que los jóvenes hacen, sentándose en una gran roca de color negra.

-¿Estás bien?.- le preguntó al llegar a su lado.

-Sí, por fin le daré termino a todo esto.- ella se volteo a verlo.- ahora, lo que me preocupa es ir por Usagi.

-¡¡Guardiana!!.- Sailor Mercury corre hacia la menor de las Tendo.- estamos en otra dimensión. Estamos en la Tierra, sólo que en un lugar y tiempo distinto.

-¿Cómo podremos volver a nuestro tiempo?.- le preguntó la Guardiana, sin dejar de ver hacia el horizonte.

-En eso estoy.- dijo viendo su computadora.

-Encárgate de eso. Nosotros iremos por Usagi.- dijo, viendo como el resto de las Sailor's se ponían de pie, y se acercan a ella.

-Sabes dónde está.- le preguntó Sailor Mars.

-Sí.- Akane levantó su mano derecha hacia el frente, y con su dedo índice indico el lugar donde había fuerte ráfaga de viento, para luego parar y revelar un gigantesco castillo, de igual forma que el Castillo de Plata, que se formará en los años venideros, salvo que este castillo es de un color plateado, que resaltó, cuando la ráfaga se disipo.- Usagi esta ahí.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?.- le preguntó el Príncipe de la Tierra.

-Puedo sentirla. Siento la energía del Cristal de Plata, en todo su poder. Debemos ir por la Princesa, lo antes posible.

-Entonces, no perdamos el tiempo.- dijo Ranma.

Se miraron para reafirmar la último dicho, antes de emprender la carrera hacia el Castillo. Sólo Sailor Mercury se quedó en el lugar, quien dejo de teclear, para mirar a sus amigas.

-Buena suerte.- les dijo viendo como se perdían en el horizonte.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Ha llegado la hora.- dijo viendo por una bola de cristal, como los muchachos corren hacia su castillo.- por fin serás mía.

Usagi, maniatada en una pared, concentra todas sus energías, para llamar la atención de Akane, para que ella no fuera directo a su perdición.

Max miró con una rara sonrisa a la Princesa de la Luna, antes de desaparecer de su vista.

La muchacha tembló de miedo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Akane corría con todas sus fuerzas, tanto que el resto de las Sailor's y los dos muchachos iban tras ella. Para en seco cuando sintió que el piso comenzó a temblar con fuerza. Miró hacia atrás para ver como sus amigos están tras ella.

-¿Están bien?.- preguntó

-Sí.- dijeron unos pocos, otras asintieron con la cabeza.

-¿Qué crees que este sucediendo?.- le preguntó el Príncipe de la Tierra a su protector.

Pero Ranma no alcanzó a responder, ya que la tierra comenzó a temblar nuevamente, esta vez con más fuerza, tanta que los jóvenes guerreros cayeron.

La tierra se abrió, para dar paso a un pilar, perfectamente elaborado, del fondo de la tierra, el cual mide alrededor de unos 15 metros.

Los chicos levantaron su cabeza cuando vieron que una luz plateada se posaba sobre el pilar, cegándolos por unos segundos.

-Señoritas y señores.- se escuchó una voz, que Akane reconoció al instante.- sean bienvenidos a mi dulce hogar.- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Cómo puedes llamar "dulce" a este lugar muerto.- dijo el Guardián, visiblemente molesto, al ver un lugar sin vida.

-Nada de lo que tú digas tiene relevancia para mí.- se noto en su tono de voz la rabia que sentía por el joven humano.- antes de ser interrumpido por el insecto. Les daba la bienvenida…

-Mira, ya es hora de que nos entregues a la Princesa.- dijo amenazante, Sailor Júpiter.

-La Princesa…. La Princesa…

¡¡Déjate de rodeos¡¡Da la cara!!.- le grito Akane.

Max sonrió, había esperado por esa invitación hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora es el momento adecuado. Sonriendo y abriendo sus brazos se lanzó al vacío.

Los muchachos retrocedieron, para evitar ser el blanco de la caída de él.

Se levantó una gran polvoreada de humo, cuando Max tocó suelo, haciendo imposible la vista de los muchachos.

-Como les decía. Es un placer tenerlos en mi hogar.- terminó de decir cuando el humo se disipo por completo.

Las Sailor's se pusieron en posición de combate, al igual que Tuxedo Mask, salvo el Guardián y la Guardiana, que miran sorprendidos a el hombre, que no deja de sonreírles con suficiencia.

-Parece que vieron a un fantasma.- les dijo Max acercándose a ellos.

-No puedo creerlo… - Akane retrocedía, mientras niega con su cabeza.

-Esto es imposible.- dijo Ranma, también retrocediendo.

-Pero, qué les pasa.- dijo dejando de caminar.- cómo si nunca me hubiesen visto.- su sonrisa se amplio más.

-No puedo creerlo.

-¿Qué es difícil de creer, Akane?.- las Sailor's, así como Mask, se sorprendieron de saber, que ese hombre sabía el nombre de la Sailor.

-Ryoga… - por fin salió de los labios de Ranma.

El aludido, sólo atinó a voltearse y mirar directamente a Ranma.

-Sí.- contesto Max, perdón Ryoga, el mismo muchacho perdido, que iba tras Ranma para pelear el amor de Akane, el mismo chico tímido, que no podía estar cerca de Akane sin sonrojarse. Era el mismo, salvo que su corto cabello negro, ahora es plateado, y sus ojos antes llenos de venganza y amor, ahora están cubiertos por la codicia y el poder.- soy yo.- dijo dibujando su cuerpo con sus brazos.- espero no haberles provocado un schok.- dijo sonriendo divertido.

-¿Lo conocen?.- preguntó Sailor Venus a los chicos que no le quitan la vista de encima a Ryoga.

-Claro que me conocen.- dijo viendo por primera vez al sequito de Akane.- con Ranma.- dijo señalándolo.- nos conocemos de la preparatoria. Con Akane.- dijo viéndola con deseo.- bueno, a ella la conozco gracias al estúpido de Ranma. Pero, supongo que ya ataron cabos. Nosotros cinco, incluyendo al Príncipe de la Tierra, tenemos un pasado en común. Nuestras almas se conocieron mucho antes, y tal como en ese periodo, estamos destinados a pelear para obtener lo que yo quiero.- dijo corriéndose un mechón de cabello.

-¡¡Eso ni en tus sueños!!.- le gritó Ranma, corriendo hacia Ryoga, con su espada en sus manos.

-Sí, es justo lo que quería.

La tierra volvió a temblar, provocando que Ranma detuviera su carrera.

-¡¿Qué diablos?!.- se preguntó Ranma la verse levantado, por una masa de tierra. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con Ryoga que lo mira seguro y desafiante.

-Ranma.- Ryoga comenzó a rodearlo, a lo que Ranma hizo lo mismo.- por fin podremos limar nuestras asperezas.

-Si lo hacemos como en los viejos tiempos no hay problema.- le respondió sin dejar de caminar.

-Jajajaja. ¡¡Por todos los planetas!! Te haz vuelto muy gracioso.- la mirada del muchacho cambio.- lamento informarte que yo no soy el mismo chico perdido. Ahora soy más poderoso.- dijo levantando su puño derecho, donde una energía plateada comenzó a formarse.

-Lo noto.- dijo con voz calmada.- yo tampoco soy el de antes. Soy mucho más poderoso.- dijo levantando su espada, donde su energía verde comenzó a envolverlo.

-¡¡Ranma!!.- gritó Akane desde abajo, cuando vio el choque de energías.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El ultimo rastro del choque se disipó, revelando a dos jóvenes, jadeantes, mirándose fijamente, uno con odio, el otro tratando de entender como el chico que siempre considero noble, estuviera atentando con la vida de todo el planeta.

-Veo que no mentiste.- dijo Ryoga.

-Cuando he mentido sobre mí mismo.

-Buen punto.

-Ryoga¿Es necesario que sigas con esto?

-Absolutamente necesario.- relajó su posición.- necesito tener el poder de la Princesa, para así poder tener el futuro Reino de Plata en mis manos.- se acercó a la orilla, donde el resto mira atento la pelea.- y también es necesario que obtenga lo que siempre he querido.- dijo fijando su vista en Akane.

-Para que eso ocurra deberás pasar sobre mi cadáver.

-Será un placer.

-Ryoga se puso en posición de combate, al ver como Ranma se acerca a él, con su espada preparada.

Pero el objetivo de Ranma no es Ryoga, sino el suelo, donde con fuerza clava su espada.

-Fallaste.- le dijo con burla Ryoga.

-Claro que no.- le respondió Ranma, con una sonrisa confiada.

El suelo, comenzó a temblar, nuevamente, pero para dar vida, debajo de Ryoga comenzaron a crecer ramas, aprisionándolo con fuerza.

-Esto es lo mejor que sabes hacer.- le preguntó Ryoga tratando de respirar, por lo apretado de las ligas naturales.

Ranma y el resto vio como el chico dejaba de moverse, aparentemente sin vida. Ranma sonrió satisfecho. Se acercó a la orilla para ver triunfante a Akane.

-No ha terminado.- susurró Akane. Luego el pánico la invadió.- ¡¡RANMA CUIDADO!!

Ranma tuvo que sostenerse con fuerza de la plataforma creada por Ryoga, ya que éste realizo una explosión, que hizo volar las ramas que Ranma hizo aparecer.

-Jajajajaja. No me digas que pensaste que con ese simple ataque, acabarías conmigo.- le dijo despectivo, mientras se sacudía el polvo de su capa.- pensé que con el tiempo, también había aumentado tu inteligencia.- sonrió con desprecio.

-Y quien dijo que yo quería liquidarte con ello.- dijo a la vez que tomaba su espada.

-Veamos lo que tienes.

Ranma se pone en posición recta, con su espada recta, mirando hacia el cielo, una energía de color verde mezclado con café, comenzó a rodear su arma, encerrándola como un capullo de mariposa.

-¡¿Qué rayos es eso?!.- preguntó Ryoga, al notar una poderosa energía.

Ryoga tuvo que protegerse de la explosión que Ranma provoco. Cuando el chico abrió sus ojos, noto que la espada había cambiado de su forma extraña, a una de tradicional espada japonés.

-Jajajaja, y con eso pretendes ganarme.

Ranma lo ignoró, para después ponerse en posición batto, mirando con tranquilidad, y confianza que siempre a caracterizado a Ranma Saotome cuando pelea.

Ryoga supo que el fin de la pelea se acerca, por lo que concentró todas sus energías y sus ganas de que por fin terminara con su más grande enemigo: Ranma.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Akane vio como los kis de los muchachos se elevaban en el cielo, notaba el odio en uno de ellos, la seguridad en el otro. Sentía la confianza que emanaba de ambas energías, pero también sentía una presión en su pecho, presión que siempre sentía cuando su prometido luchaba contra alguien, pero esta vez no sentía la seguridad de que Ranma saldrá victorioso.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.- le dijo Tuxedo Mask, poniendo su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Akane.

-Antes estaba segura de ello.- dijo sin mirarle.- pero ahora, temo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ranma se lanzó al ataque, Ryoga no se movió, esperando la estocada que Ranma le dio, pero el chico perdido salto antes de que el Guardián le diera, quien giro con rapidez, para poder darle otra vez, pero Ryoga fue más rápido, ya que le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago, que hizo que el Guardián fuera despedido hacia atrás. La potencia del golpe fue tal, que empujó a Ranma hasta la orilla de la meseta.

Ryoga se acerco a Ranma, lo miró con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

-Sabes las veces que soñé con este momento.- le preguntó, mientras se inclina hacia él, viendo como Ranma se sostiene el abdomen.

-Y seguirás soñando.- dijo al momento en que se levantó de un salto, y dándole un golpe a Ryoga, apoyando su mano derecha en el suelo, fue el turno de Ryoga de volar.

Ranma, jadeando y con su espada, se acercó hacia Ryoga, que no se movía, en el centro de la meseta. Cuando estuvo cerca de él, levantó la espada, lista para clavarla en el pecho del joven.

-Lo siento, Ryoga.- dijo casi en un susurro.

Levantó su espada samurai, para clavarla en el pecho de Ryoga.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Akane vio el brillo de la espada al bajar, y sintió como si pasara en cámara lenta, y a la vez que sintió como un miedo, indescriptible, comenzó a aprisionar su corazón.

El brillo del sable japonés, le indicaba que iba a dar el golpe final, y fue ahí, cuando sintió, una fuerte energía, una poderosa energía, que le indico, que si no hacía algo, sería una tragedia.

-¡¡¡Guardiana!!!.- gritó Sailor Uranus, cuando vio como la más poderosa de las Sailor's se eleva por los cielos, hacia la meseta de tierra creada por Ryoga. Iba a saltar, pero fue detenida, por Sailor Mercury.- es peligroso, no puede estar sola.- dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Ella sabe lo que hace. Debemos dejarla sola.

Las Sailor's se limitaron a ver como la Guardiana se elevaba hacia la maseta. Oraron por su resguardo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ranma cerró los ojos antes de que su espada, diera con el pecho de Ryoga, no quería ver como acaba con la vida, del que fue su compañero en la adolescencia. Sabía que en un momento todo acabaría, pero no llego, no sintió como el filo de la espada samurai, atravesaba el pecho de Ryoga. Sorprendido abrió los ojos, para encontrar a Ryoga sonriéndole, con satisfacción, y él, sin poder moverse, quiso clavar el arma, pero sus brazos no le respondieron.

-No sacas nada con esforzarte.- le dijo Ryoga, desde el suelo, mirando a Ranma, que aún tenía su espada apuntándole.- apuesto que te pusiste a pensar en cursilerías, es por eso que no sentiste el ataque que te golpeo.- una energía plateada lo cubrió. Ryoga comenzó a levantarse, y junto con él, Ranma, también se levanto, porque también está rodeado por el ki de Max. .- Llegó tu hora, Ranma.- se lanzó directo hacia el inmóvil Ranma.

Ranma vio como se acerca a él, y todo comenzó a pasar en cámara lenta. Se vio a si mismo, siendo derrotado, de una forma que nunca pensó que lo sería. Siempre imagino que sería derrotado, cuando todas sus fuerzas fueran reducidas, cuando nada más tendría que hacer, pero no de esta forma, de una forma casi humillante. Quiso cerrar sus ojos, pero no pudo. Sintió ira, pero más que nada una tristeza profunda, ya que nunca más vería la sonrisa que le hacia sentir bien, ni los ojos que les trasmitían paz, ni a la mujer que era lo más importante para él, más que su propia vida.

-¡¡¡¡¡MUERE!!!!!!.- fue el grito de Ryoga al momento de clavar la espada en el pecho de su gran enemigo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Las Sailor's Scout's, tuvieron que cerrar sus ojos, ante la gran explosión de energía que se produjo en la meseta.

-Espero que nada malo pasara.- dijo Sailor Venus acercándose a Tuxedo Mask.

-Yo también lo espero.- dijo sin dejar de mirar por donde, hace unos segundos antes, había desaparecido la Guardiana.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ryoga fue lanzado varios metros, tanto, que quedó colgando en la orilla de la meseta, sujeto con una de sus manos. Con toda su fuerza, logro equilibrar su cuerpo, para así darse un impulso y subir de nuevo a la meseta. Fue ahí, cuando estuvo seguro en tierra, que vio quien había detenido su ataque: Sailor Star Moon, delante del Guardián con su arma, formó un escudo, que detuvo el ataque propinado por Max, que hizo que esté fuera arrojado.

-Debí imaginarme que algo así pasaría.- dijo corriéndose unos mechones de pelo y dejándolos tras su oreja izquierda.

Akane no le respondió, solo se mantuvo en posición, manteniendo el escudo.

-De todas formas... – dijo mientras camina hacia la pareja.- me interesa combatir contigo.- dijo cuando llego a estar a un metro de distancia de la Guardiana.

-Si es así.- dijo mirándolo desafiante.- deja libre a Ranma, y terminemos con esto de una buena vez.

Ryoga se quedó mirando a Akane, que en ningún momento perdía la guardia, la oportunidad que le estaba brindando era única, sin embargo...

-Tu sugerencia tiene sus pro y sus contra... – llevó su mano derecha a su mentón, haciendo alusión a que medita la propuesta de la Sailor.- me gusta.- dijo haciendo chasquear sus dedos, acto que hizo que la energía que envolvía a Ranma, lo soltara, por lo que él cayo al suelo.

Akane se volteo con rapidez, pero sin dejar de conjurar el hechizo escudo. Tomó a Ranma del cuello, notando su estado deplorable.

-Estarás bien.- le dijo.

Ranma le iba a responder, pero una energía dorada lo envolvió, elevándolo.

-¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?!.- gritó enojado Max, ya que quería acabar de una vez por todas.

-La pelea es entre nosotros, para que involucrar a más gente.- le respondió volviéndose a Ryoga, mientras que con su mano derecha guía la esfera de energía, con Ranma dentro, hacia la orilla de la meseta.

Ryoga se le quedó mirando, analizando la propuesta. Realmente, no le importaba Ranma, si bien es cierto, quería acabar con él, lo más importante es tener a Akane a su lado, y eso está por ocurrir.

-Tienes razón, mucha razón.- le dijo Ryoga, mientras se acerca a Akane, que deja de guiar la esfera, que comenzó a descender por sí sola.- entonces, estás cordialmente invitada a mi casa.

Akane no respondió, sino que se acercó al que consideró el chico más noble que había conocido.

Una vez que Ryoga estuvo a un metro de distancia, cerró sus ojos, para que su energía amoratada, los rodeara, para después abrir sus ojos y elevarse por los cielos y dirigirse al plateado castillo.

La esfera donde Ranma viajaba, se perdía por la meseta, pero el chico pudo ver como los chicos se dirigían al castillo, perdiéndose de su vista. Sintió un gran vacío.

-¡¡¡¡AKANE!!!!.- fue el gritó desperado que salio de su garganta, al momento en él que también desaparecía.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

No podía quitarle la vista de encima. Se sentía cautivado por ella. Sonrió para sus adentros, ya que recordó cuando era un pequeño cerdito, y podía estar lo más cerca posible de ella¡Si hasta dormía con ella! Tantas noches vacías, en que no sintió su calor, pero eso tendría su fin hoy, porque por fin la tendría en sus brazos.

Dentro de Akane, se libra una lucha. De nuevo, se ve enfrentada a una situación extrema. Tener que terminar con el que, por mucho tiempo, considero su mejor amigo. Sabe que existe la posibilidad de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero es una posibilidad mínima, ya que lo intento con Ukyo, sin resultado, con Ryoga, no sería muy distinto.

-Me alegra que por fin estés en mi hogar.- rompió el silencio, pero no la mirada en ella.

-Sólo quiero acabar con esto.- dijo mirándolo, para mostrarle que no le temía.

-Y yo.- le respondió al momento que la esfera atraviesa una de las paredes del castillo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ha golpeado la esfera con su espada, muchas veces, pero ésta no cede. Notó que llegaba al suelo, por lo que dejó lo que hacia, ya que supuso que desaparecería cuando tocara el suelo, y fue así.

Ranma se guardó la espada en su cinto, para mirar a las chicas y a su Príncipe.

-Debemos ir por Akane.

Fue lo único que dijo, antes de ponerse a correr con dirección al castillo.

Las chicas y el joven, notaron la preocupación y el odio, mezclados en sus ojos azul grisáceos. Corrieron tras él.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Cuando atravesaron la pared, sintió una extraña sensación en su cuerpo. Levantó su mano, para ver como se desvanecía. Miró a Ryoga.

-Nos veremos luego.- le dijo.

Akane desapareció por completo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Está parada al medio de lo que parece ser un gran salón, iluminado, por lo que podía ver hasta los mínimos detalles, notando que había miles de figuras de mujeres, en distintas posiciones, así como de formas, habían desde sirenas hasta ángeles. Eran figuras bellas.

-Veo que te gusta mi hogar.- dijo apareciendo a la luz. Akane no le contesto, solo lo miro.- son imágenes de la misma mujer.- dijo acercándole a una pared, donde acario la imagen del ángel que está a su derecha.

-No me importa quien sea esa mujer. ¡¡¡TERMINEMOS DE UNA VEZ!!!.- lo amenazo con su arma.

-Como quieras.- Ryoga se quito su capa, arrojándola al suelo, para luego ponerse frente a Akane.- es hora que comience…

-La Batalla Final…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ranma sintió un leve alivio al ver la puerta del castillo, pero ese alivio murió al escuchar los estallidos que proveían del edificio.

-Tenemos que entrar.- dijo Ranma dirigiéndose a la entrada.

-No será peligroso.- dijo Sailor Mars, acercándose al Guardián.

-Sí, puede haber un campo de fuerza.- corroboro Sailor Venus.

-No hay nada.- dijo Ranma.- Ryoga nos dejo libre el paso.

-¿Cómo es que lo sabes?.- le preguntó Tuxedo Mask.

-Como no pudo dar fin a nuestra pelea, busca la oportunidad para darle termino.

-Eso quiere decir, que quiere acabar contigo.- le dijo Sailor Neptune.

-Eso no me importa.

Ranma fue, decidido, a la puerta. De un manotón abrió la puerta, para luego entrar. Las chicas y el joven, al ver que no había nada extraño, lo siguieron.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Dio un salto hacia atrás, para evitar el fuego, que Akane le había lanzado. Cuando toco el suelo y se volteo, la vio parada frente a él, a solo unos escasos centímetros.

-'¿Cómo rayos llegó tan rápido?'.- pensó, poniéndose alerta.

-¿Es realmente necesario, que tengamos esta batalla?.- Ryoga notó la mirada nostálgica de la Sailor más fuerte del universo.

-La terminaría, bajo una condición.- se acercó a ella, aún más.

-Dímela.

-Quiero que me entregues, lo que por años debió ser mío.- dijo tomándole el mentón con su mano derecha.- tú corazón.

Akane de un fuerte movimiento se alejo del agarre y de Ryoga.

-Tendría que mentirme a mi misma, si hago eso.- llevó su mano derecha a su pecho.- mi corazón ya tiene dueño, tú sabes quien.

-SIIII.- gritó arrojando una poderosa energía al cielo, provocando que éste cayera sobre él, pero un segundo más tarde, otra energía volvió a surgir, mostrando a un furioso Ryoga.- LO SÉ MUY BIEN… ES POR ESO QUE QUERÍA ACABAR C0N ÉL…- llevó su mano derecha a su costado, donde una energía plateada apareció y comenzó a tomar forma de un báculo, en forma de hoz.- si no es por las buenas…. Será por las malas….

Un susurro bastó, para accionar su arma, de la cual se desprendió una ráfaga de viento, que fue directamente hacia Akane.

Vio la ira en los ojos de Ryoga, por lo que supo, que debía luchar con todas sus fuerzas, y sin remordimientos. Debía salvar a la Princesa y al planeta.

-¡¡Escudo Lunar!!.- gritó Akane, un segundo antes, de que el ataque de Ryoga la golpeara.

El ataque de Ryoga destrozo la pared detrás de Akane.

-Espero que esto de resultado.- Akane cerró sus ojos, mientras que la esfera de su arma, comienza a girar a una gran velocidad.- ¡¡Rayo de Júpiter¡¡Fuego de Marte¡¡Tierra¡¡¡¡TIEMBLA!!!!!.- grito, y en ese momento los ataques salieron disparados con una gran potencia, directo a Ryoga, que se quedó estático.

-No podrás conmigo.- dijo, girando su báculo, ante él, en forma circular, con tal rapidez, que pudo repeler los ataques de la Sailor.

-Eso es lo que crees.- Ryoga miró arriba de él, para encontrarse con Akane, que venía cayendo, con su arma apuntándole.- ¡¡Cadena de amor de Venus!!.- la cadena, en forma de corazones, salió de su arma, envolviendo a Ryoga, dejándolo prisionero, botándolo y desarmándolo, ya que su arma cayó unos metros de él.- nunca subestimes a la Guardiana de la Princesa de la Luna.- le dijo cayendo, delicadamente, a un costado.- ahora te rindes.- le preguntó agachándose, para quedar más a su altura.

-Tampoco me subestimes, Preciosa.

Akane solo sintió presión en su cuello, y como era levantada del suelo. Con dificultad, por la falta de aire, puedo ver como las cadenas que aprisionaban a Ryoga, caían al suelo, junto a su preciada arma.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sienten una fuerte explosión. Ranma asustado, a más no poder, corre a lo que más le dan las piernas. Al doblar una esquina, nota que una de las paredes ha sido destruida. Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, decide entrar, sólo para ver como sus más temidas sospechas, se hacen realidad.

La vio, sujetada por unas extrañas cuerdas, de color plateado, que la tienen sujeta del cuello, de sus piernas, y sus brazos están separados, en forma de cruz. Vio a Ryoga bajo de ella, llevando su arma y el arma de Akane en sus manos. Sin perder el tiempo, corrió hacia ellos.

Sailor Uranus, llegó un segundo después que él, y viendo que actuaba por instinto, lo siguió, iría en su ayuda, eso haría.

Tuxedo Mask llegó a la siga de ella, pero él se detuvo, sabía que la vida de Akane es importante, pero también lo es de Usagi. Detuvo al resto de las Sailor's cuando éstas llegaron.

-Sailor Júpiter y Mars. Ayuden a Ranma y a Uranus. Nosotros buscaremos a Usagi.

-Sí.- se separaron y comenzaron a correr.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sus lagrimas caían por si solas. Hacía el esfuerzo, pero no podía liberarse. La falta de aire, le impedía concentrarse. No se daba por vencida, pero la realidad es, que ya no tenía fuerzas.

-Vamos, sólo di que sí, y el dolor desaparecerá por completo.- se acercó y le acaricio la pierna derecha con el dorso de su mano.

-¡¡Quita tus sucias manos de ella!!

Ryoga reconoció de inmediato esa voz, la misma voz que siempre le reprochaba dormir con Akane, la misma voz, que le confesó que amaba a la chica con todo su ser, la misma voz que odia con toda su alma.

-Esperaba que llegarás.- se volteo con lentitud para encararlo.- tardaste bastante, Saotome.

-Pero ya estoy aquí. Acabemos con esto.- dijo al momento que su espada aparecía en sus manos.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.- Ryoga arrojó el arma de Akane a los pies de la misma.

Se pusieron en posición, como miles de veces lo hicieron, esperando que el otro iniciara el combate. Cuando uno de ellos, iba a dar inicio, una fuerte luz dorada los ilumino, cegándolos, por varios segundos.

-Dijiste que esto era entre los dos.- ambos chicos, ya recuperados de su vista vieron como Akane, rodeada de la energía, flota hacia el suelo, mientras que su arma se eleva por sí sola, y se queda quieta a la altura de la mano derecha de la chica.- terminemos de una buena vez.

-En un segundo. Primero quiero terminar con él.- Ryoga apuntó a Ranma con su hoz, lanzándole una energía plateada.

Ranma se preparó para el ataque, pero no pudo hacer nada, porque Akane llegó frente a él, y formó el mismo escudo que lo salvó, instantes atrás.

-¡¡No te metas en esto!!.- le gritó molesto, Ranma.

-El que no debe meterse eres tú.- lo miró con rabia, pero al segundo después, su mirada paso a ser la más dulce que Ranma hubiese visto.- adiós Ranma.- una solitaria lagrima cayó antes de que Akane lanzara.- ¡¡MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO!!.

El ataque envolvió a Ranma, a Uranus, Mars y Júpiter. Lanzándolos hacia el hueco en la pared que usaron de entrada.

Cuando Ranma toco el suelo, se levantó de inmediato, no dejaría que nada malo le pasara a Akane, pero cuando iba ha atravesar el hueco, algo se lo impidió, lo golpeo y notó un resplandor dorado, había una especie de pared, invisible que nos los dejaba pasar.

-¡¡Akane!!.- grito Ranma golpeando la pared, pero la chica no lo miraba.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Ahora no nos interrumpirán.- Akane se paro frente a Ryoga, que la miraba con tranquilidad.

-Lo sé.

Se miraron por largos minutos, antes de que los dos decidieran dar el primer paso.

Desde el otro lado de la habitación, Ranma seguía golpeando la pared, pero sus fuerzas iban disminuyendo. Nada podía hacer. Nada.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sailor Mercury sonreía con satisfacción, había encontrado la forma en la cual volverían a casa.

Sin más que esperar, fue corriendo hacia el castillo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Corrían por los pasillos, notando que el castillo sube en forma circular, ya que no habían encontrado escalera alguna. Abrían cada puerta con la esperanza de encontrar a Usagi.

Tuxedo Mask corrió a más no poder, hasta que llegó a la torre más alta del castillo, notando como una energía plateada lo iluminaba. Aumento la velocidad, y cuando tomo la última curva, al vio, aprisionada.

-¡¡Momoru!!.- exclamó cuando lo vio.- ¡¡Debemos advertir a Akane!!

El alivio que había sentido, desapareció por completo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, y más que no es capaz, más bien, que no puede hacer nada para ayudar a la mujer que ama. Sólo es un espectador más ante esa masacre.

-Debes mantenerte tranquilo.- le dijo Sailor Mars, pero él solo la miro con ira. La chica retrocedió hacia sus compañeras.

-Hay que dejarlo solo.- Uranus, hablo sin dejar de mirar la pelea.- es duro no poder hacer nada.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Rayos iban y venían, pero ninguno lograba rozar al otro.

-¡¡Deja de jugar¡¡Y muéstrame tu verdadero poder!!.- le grito Akane a Ryoga.

El muchacho salto hacia atrás para quedar a una distancia prudente de la Sailor.

-Es cierto.- vio como Akane fruncía el entrecejo.- pero no es por lo que crees, Akane.- notó como el rostro de la chica cambiaba a uno de pregunta.- no peleo en serio, porque espero que cambies de opinión.- dijo apoyándose en su hoz.

-¿Cambiar de opinión¿A qué te refieres?.- le pregunto, manteniendo la guardia.

-Simple, dejemos esta estupidez. Dejo libre a tu Princesa, con la condición de que te quedes conmigo.

La chica se quedó en silencio. Parecía que meditaba la propuesta.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ranma golpeaba la pared invisible que rodea la batalla.

-¡¡¡¡No lo hagas¡¡¡Por nada en el mundo lo hagas!!!.- seguía golpeando la pared.- ¡¡Podemos luchar juntos¡¡Déjame entrar!!.- vio como Akane le daba una mirada indescifrable, que Ranma no logró entender, pero sintió, en el fondo de su corazón que algo malo iba a ocurrir, algo muy malo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Después de mirar el motivo principal por lo que estaba luchando, se volteo para ver a su enemigo, quien la miraba con algo de esperanza. Sin pensarlo dos veces, levantó su báculo mágico, apuntando al pecho del muchacho, que la miro con sorpresa.

-Tenía la leve esperanza que cederías.

-Eso es porque no me conoces del todo.- le respondió Akane.- y lamentablemente no lo harás.

La chica cerró sus ojos, concentrándose. Un aura dorada comenzó a rodearla, con tanta fuerza que su cabello y pequeña falda, son levantadas al aire.

Ryoga, desilusionado, también apuntó su arma a la chica, y al igual que ella, su energía plateada comenzó a rodearlo, levantando sus cortos cabellos plateados.

El primer rayo en salir fue el de Akane, que choco con el rayo que Ryoga lanzó un segundo más tarde.

Akane tuvo que sostenerse en el suelo, con sus piernas, porque la energía del chico perdido era poderosa. El muchacho también tenía problemas, también la energía de Akane lo hizo sostenerse en el suelo, para alcanzar balance, para después poder hacerle frente, pero fue Akane quien le gano en tomar fuerza. Apretando el báculo con sus dos manos, comenzó a caminar hacia Ryoga, con dificultad.

-¡¡Es una batalla entretenida!!.- exclamó, Ryoga, puesto que el choque de energías producía un fuerte ruido.- ¡¡Insisto, que es una lastima que llegáramos a esto!!.- termino la frase, y fue caminando hacia ella.

-¡¡Lo mismo digo!!.- vio como el chico sonreía.- ¡¡Pero no es por el motivo que tú crees!!.- sintió como la tristeza volvía a ella, más que mal ella quería que Ryoga volviera a la normalidad, no quería que pasara lo mismo que con Ukyo.- ¡¡RYOGA LO SIENTO¡¡GRITO MORAL!!

Fue tan rápido. La energía dorada de Akane dejó de rodearla, para formar una gran bola de energía dorada, que está rodeada por un cinturón rojo, al igual que el ataque de Sailor Pluto. Los espectadores que miraron aquel ataque quedaron más que sorprendidos. La bola chocó con todo su poder a un asustado Ryoga.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Creo que con ello, esto llega a su fin.- dijo Sailor Uranus.

-Yo también lo espero, pero tengo el presentimiento que no será así.- dijo una voz que todos conocían muy bien.

-¡¡Sailor Moon!!.- Sailor Júpiter, se acercó corriendo para abrazar a la chica que le sonreía con cariño.

Espero que te equivoques.- dijo, lastimero, Ranma, sin despegar la vista de la humareda que se había formado.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Akane está respirando con dificultad, por la energía que recién había botado. Sabía que aquel ataque destruiría a Ryoga o sino….

-Quedarás muy mal herido.- dijo corriéndose un mechón de su frente, viendo como Ryoga se levantaba con mucha dificultad.- creo que supones que esta batalla está por terminar.- decía mientras veía como Ryoga trataba de ponerse en posición erguida.

-No lo supongo. Lo sé.- dijo, aún tambaleándose.- y supongo que tú también sabes como esto va a terminar.

-Lo sé.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

La humareda se esfumo por completo, por lo que los chicos pudieron ver como Akane se acerca a ellos, con una mirada de determinación en sus ojos marrones.

Ranma noto como la pared invisible, comenzaba a desaparecer donde él está, pero sólo en un pequeño circulo, o sea, no había forma de pasar por él.

-¡¡Akane por favor¡¡Déjame ayudarte!!.- le grito desesperado, pero la chica desvió su cara hacia otro lado.

-No puedo.- dijo casi en un susurro, para luego dirigir su cabeza a todos ellos.

-Akane, no lo hagas.- Sailor Moon, se dirigió corriendo a la pared, para apoyarse en ella, en forma desesperada.

-Tengo que hacerlo.- Akane se acercó a la pared, para poner su mano sobre la de su Princesa.- no te preocupes por mí.- dijo al ver como Sailor Moon lloraba en silencio.- esto lo hago por el mundo, el mundo que tú debes proteger….

-¡¡AKANE!!.- Ranma llegó desesperado, junto a Sailor Moon, para ver a la chica detrás de la pared invisible.- no lo hagas no me dejes.- Akane le dio una mirada de lo más tierna a su prometido, quien boto una lagrima solitaria, así como ella.

-Princesa.- dijo Akane, dirigiéndose nuevamente a la chica.- cuida mucho a Ranma.- vio como la chica asentía.- ven a mí.- susurró, levantado su mano derecha. El cristal de plata de Usagi, salió de su escondite, dirigiéndose a la mano de Akane, y una vez que la tuvo en su poder, se volteo y se dirigió donde Ryoga, que por fin se había estabilizado.

-¡¡AKANEEEEEEE!!.- fue el grito desesperado de Ranma, golpeando la pared, que volvió a estar sellada.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ryoga está de pie, pero a duras penas se sostenía, por lo que se apoyaba en su hoz. Vio como su pasión se acerca a él. Notó, también, como un brillo, que él conocía, pero que prefería que se hubiera equivocado, está posado en la mano derecha de la chica.

-¿Qué se supone que es eso?.- dijo tambaleándose más de lo que debería.

-Tú lo sabes muy bien.- la chica dirigió el cristal de plata a la esfera, que flota sobre la media luna de su báculo, donde el cristal se introdujo, y al hacerlo por completo, emitió un resplandor plateado, que cegó a los presentes, menos a Akane, que vio como su báculo crecía varios centímetros, quedando más grande que su propia estatura. Al báculo, le salieron cintas doradas que lo envolvían de manera delicada, llegando hasta la cima, donde se separaba, formando una flor, en forma de botón, donde levita el cristal de plata, el cual es rodeado por la luna menguante.

Akane tomó su báculo, y en ese instante sintió como una corriente eléctrica recorría su cuerpo. Una vez más la energía plateada la envolvía, formando un cilindro que no dejaba ver. Dentro de él, vientos recorrían el cuerpo de Akane, cambiando su vestuario, ya no lleva el traje de marino, sino que lleva un pequeño pantalón corto, de color blanco, va descalza, en su muslo izquierdo hay un dibujo de la luna coronando a una estrella, el símbolo de Sailor Star Moon, en la cadera, donde termina el pantalón, hay un cinturón formado por estrellas, lleva puesto un top, que cubre solamente sus pechos, y en una de las mangas, esta sujeto su broche, su cabello está suelto.

El cilindro desapareció, al segundo, revelando la nueva transformación.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Esto ha llegado su fin.

Ranma se volteo a no reconocer la voz, busco a su alrededor pero no encontró a nadie.

-¿Quién dijo eso?.- preguntó.

-Fui yo.- el chico sintió un tirón en su pierna, que hizo que bajara la mirada, para encontrarse con un gato negro, con una pelada en forma de luna en su cabeza. Sintió temor, pero no tenía ganas de huir.

-Cómo es posible que un gato hable.- dijo sin entender porque no huía de ahí.

-Bueno, esa es una de las razones de porque no sientes ganas de huir.- dijo viéndolo con comprensión.

-No entiendo nada, pero¿Me puedes decir como estás segura que esto va a terminar?.

-Es simple. Observa.- Ranma, obediente, se volteo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ryoga estaba rígido, y no por haber recuperado sus fuerzas, sino por ver a la chica que lo veía con odio y lastima. Había estudiado todo lo referente a la Sailor más poderosa, por lo tanto, sabía a la perfección, que aquella transformación, significaba su fin. Temía, eso era cierto, pero no dejaría su vida sin luchar.

-Crees que te será muy fácil esto.- le dijo desafiante, Ryoga, mientras que hacia accionar su hoz, la cual comenzó a cubrirse de una energía azul metal.

-Sé que esto no será fácil. Nunca lo fue.- la chica, sin dejar de mirar a Ryoga, llevó su báculo a su frente, sujetándolo con sus dos manos.- espero que esta oportunidad no la desaproveches.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Pero Akane no le respondió, sino que se concentró en su ataque. Su ataque final. Concentró el poder de las 8 Sailor's, en su báculo. Elevó su mano hacia el cristal de plata, el cual a su llamado, se activo, dándole energía al báculo. Después concentró su propio poder en él, así como su magia más grande: su amor por Ranma. Sabía que fusionando todos esos poderes, toda esta pesadilla terminaría.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sailor Moon, sintió un poder inmenso, tanto que supo que debía proteger a sus amigos. Se volteó con seriedad.

-¿Qué significa esto?.- preguntó Ranma, pero él conocía la respuesta muy bien, solo que no quería asumirla.

Pero la Sailor no le respondió, ya que, cerró sus ojos, juntó sus manos en su pecho

-Usagi.- se acercó Tuxedo Mask, preocupado, pero no pudo seguir, porque las alas de Sailor Moon, comenzaron a crecer en proporciones inimaginables.

Tuxedo Mask retrocedió al ver como las alas seguían creciendo. Notó como Moon, se volteaba.

-Usagi¿Qué pasa?.

-Debo protegerlos.

Al decir esto, las alas dejaron de crecer, cada una media como 10 metros, la chica las abrió, como si fuera a iniciar el vuelo, pero sólo rodeo a todos los chicos, que ya no podían ver nada.

-¡¡Quiero quedarme!!.- grito Ranma, acercándose a las alas de Sailor Moon.

-¡¡Ni lo pienses!!.- le respondió de igual forma, la Princesa.- Akane me pido que te cuidara, y eso es lo que voy hacer.

La luna en la frente de la Princesa, comenzó a brillar con una fuerza única, que empezó a rodear las alas de la misma. Cuando estuvieron rodeados, por la luz de la luna, comenzaron a levitar, y con lentitud se fueron alejando del lugar de la batalla.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Akane, de reojo, vio como se alejaban. Eso le hizo sentirse más tranquila, por lo que volvió a concentrar su mirada en Ryoga, que ya estaba cubierto de toda su magia.

-No dejaré que me venzas.- dijo poco convencido, Max.

-El asunto no es vencerte. El asunto, es darle otra oportunidad al mundo.- a medida que iba diciendo aquello, su báculo comenzó a brillar de todos lo colores de las Sailor's, así como su color propio. La esfera, comenzó a girar a más velocidad. La flor, donde flota su esfera, se abrió por completo, revelando un cilindro con los colores de las Sailor's, haciendo que el báculo brillara.- ¡¡Por todos lo poderes de las Sailor's¡¡Por el poder del Cristal de Plata¡¡Por la magia más poderosa del mundo¡¡LLUVIA DE ESTRELLAS!!

-¡¡INFIERNO AZUL!!.- gritó al mismo tiempo, Ryoga.

Pero la energía del muchacho, quedó cubierta, por un cilindro, con una fusión de todos los colores de las Sailor's, así como él mismo quedó cubierto por el cilindro.

Akane mantenía el contacto. El cilindro saliendo de su báculo, por varios minutos, hasta que sintió que ya era suficiente. La flor de su arma, se cerró, y en ese momento, el cilindro estalló en miles de estrellas de colores, provocando una gran explosión, que hizo que la protección creada por Sailor Moon, saliera expulsada, a gran velocidad, chocando y destruyendo la pared, saliendo disparados por ella, para luego caer, precipitadamente contra el suelo, al contacto con el mismo, la protección creada por la Princesa se destruyó.

Cuando Ranma notó que estaba libre de la protección, comenzó a correr hacia el castillo, pero la onda explosiva, llena de estrellas de multicolores, destruyo, todo el edificio, mandándolo a volar.

Sailor Uranus, corrió para atrapar a Ranma con su cuerpo, lográndolo.

-¡¡¡AKANE!!!.- gritó Ranma, viendo como los pedazos de castillo caían al suelo.

El viento jugo con los cabellos de los presentes.

-Creen que esto haya terminado.- preguntó Sailor Júpiter a sus amigas.

-Sí, ya terminó.- respondió Luna.

Ranma, no quería dar crédito a las palabras de la gata y al presentimiento que sintió en el mismo momento en que fueron lanzados por la explosión.

-Debemos ir por Akane.- dijo levantándose y soltándose del agarre de Uranus.

-No te muevas.- le dijo autoritaria, Luna.

Y había razón para ello. Rodeada por unas cadenas de estrellas, que cubrían su cuerpo desnudo, y posada en una luna menguante, venía Akane, que sujeta a Ryoga en sus brazos.

Los muchachos se quedaron estáticos, viendo aquella imagen, ya que la chica parecía un ángel bajando de los cielos.

El primero en acercarse fue Ranma, que vio como los cabellos de la chica caían en forma de cascada, por su frente, cubriendo su pecho.

-Akane¿Estás bien?

Pero la chica no le respondió, sólo alargó sus brazos, para que tomara a Ryoga. El chico entiendo, lo hizo, para después ver con detenimiento a la chica.

-Hay algo que no anda bien.- dijo cuando vio que los ojos de Akane no tenían brillo.

Sintió que alguien estaba cerca de él, por lo que le pasó a un Ryoga inconsciente. Para así poder tocar a su prometida, por lo que alargo su mano derecha para tocar la mejilla de la chica, pero cuando iba hacerlo, Akane volvió a elevarse en el aire.

-¿Qué… está…. pasando?.- preguntó con un temblor y miedo, en su voz.

Nadie le respondió, ya que todos quedaron atónitos, por lo que estaba pasando, ya que cuando Akane llegó a una altura moderada, su cuerpo comenzó a ser envuelto en su energía dorada. Cuando estuvo cubierto por completo, la energía estalló en miles de estrellas y de lunas menguantes, que cayeron como lluvia sobre los jóvenes, que seguían mirando por si Akane aparecía, pero cuando la lluvia se detuvo, vieron con horror, como el cuerpo de Akane desapareció por completo.

-¡¡¡AKANE¡¡NOOOO!!.- gritó con desesperación Ranma, que cayó de rodillas al suelo, con miles de lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

Sailor Moon, también con lágrimas en los ojos, se acercó a Ranma, y agachándose lo abrazó.

-¡¡Miren!!.- gritó Sailor Venus, mostrando como del cielo, caían dos figuras brillantes, que se quedaron en el aire frente a Ranma y Usagi.

-Es el medallón de Akane.- dijo Moon. Estiro su mano, pero el cristal de plata, fue directo a su propio medallón, el cual emitió un pequeño brillo cuando entró en él. Notó como el medallón de Akane seguía estando frente a Ranma.- creo que Akane quería que te lo quedarás.

Ranma alzó la vista, para ver al medallón. Levantó su mano, donde la pequeña joya se posó en ella, para luego emitir un corto brillo.

-Preferiría que Akane estuviera aquí.- dijo mientras se guardaba el medallón en un bolsillo.

-Lamentablemente, es lo que tenía que pasar.- dijo Luna acercándose a él.- sé que es doloroso, pero la vida continua.- después de haber dicho aquello, Luna se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, puesto que el chico le dedicó una de las más frías miradas, que ella alguna vez hubiese visto.

-Mi vida era Akane, para mí ya nada tiene sentido.- dijo levantándose con pesar.- sólo me mantendré en pie, porque ella sacrifico su vida por nosotros

Nadie supo que decir, ya que el Guardián había dicho lo correcto. Se hizo un silencio mortal.

-¡¡Sé como llegar a casa!!.- exclamó, feliz, Mercury, pero se detuvo al ver las caras llenas de tristeza de los muchachos.- ¿Qué paso?

-Sólo llévanos a casa.- le dijo sin energía, Ranma.

Mercury, no quiso preguntar, ya que asumía lo que había pasado. Dejando escapar una lagrima, les dijo a los demás que es lo que debían hacer.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Cuando los valientes y tristes muchachos volvieron a la isla, de la cual se fueron, el medallón de Akane se escapó de los bolsillos de Ranma, para elevarse en el cielo, y ahí soltar una poderosa energía que cubrió la isla, Japón y el mundo entero, provocando que los últimos acontecimientos fueran borrados de la mente de todo el mundo, excepto de los guardianes de la justicia.

-¿Dónde estoy?.- preguntó Ryoga despertándose.

-Estamos en la Isla, estábamos jugando con la pelota, te golpeaste y perdiste el conocimiento.- le respondió Amy, que le sonreía con dulzura.

-¡Ah! Cierto.- el chico comenzó a levantarse, y vio en una esquina a Ukyo, que está acostada.- Ukyo, está bien.- le pregunto a la chica.

-Sí, ella esta bien. Sólo necesita descansar.

-Iré a verla.

El chico se dirigió a la muchacha, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pensé que preguntaría por Akane.- le dijo Ranma que llegó por detrás de ella.

-Es que ellos no recuerdan nada. Ni siquiera de la existencia de Akane.

Ranma no pudo ni quiso preguntar más sobre la existencia de su prometida, ya que el barco que los llevaría de vuelta al Japón había llegado.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Después de escuchar con detenimiento, como es que Ukyo pudo volver de la muerte y Akane no. Le explicaron que la Guardiana había hecho un conjuro para dar una oportunidad al mundo entero, a pesar de que ella no podría tenerla. Se fue, con calma hasta el Dojo, la verdad es que no quería llegar al lugar donde la vio por primera vez, donde compartió miles de eventos en él, buenos y malos.

-¿Qué se supone que le diga a los Tendo's cuando llegue a casa sin Akane?.

-De eso no tienes que preocuparte.- escuchó Ranma, que le decían desde las alturas. Vio a Luna.

-¿Es que ellos tampoco la recordaran?

-Así es.- ella vio como el semblante del muchacho se volvía triste.- pero es lo mejor para todos. Supongo que Akane así lo hubiese querido.

-Supongo.- fue la respuesta vaga del muchacho, antes de entrar al Dojo.

-Crees que estará bien.- le preguntó Artemis acercándose a ella.

-Eso es lo que espero.

Ambos guías, se voltearon y con sus saltos característicos, se alejaron del lugar.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Tal como lo dijo la gata, la familia de Akane no la recordaba en absoluto, ni siquiera tenían recuerdos de ella, ni una foto ni nada. Es más el compromiso que los unía, no existía, nunca existió, Ranma y su padre llegaron donde los Tendo, porque su casa, había sido destruida por un terremoto, solo por eso. Nada unía a los Saotome con los Tendo.

Había revoloteado todo en su habitación, en la propia casa, pero nada, ni un simple rastro de ella. NADA.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado de aquel incidente?

Sólo unos días, pero….

-Pero a mí me han parecido una eternidad.- se respondió, acostado en el techo, encima de la que se suponía era la habitación de Akane, viendo a la luna llena que le brindaba su resplandor. La cara de su prometida, se dibujo en el satélite natural.- ¡¡Por Kami!!

Se sentó, para restregarse los ojos, que volvían a llenarse de lágrimas.

Había asumido que viviría sin ella. Eso lo tenía claro. Pero, cómo olvidar la felicidad cuando la haz conocido. Cómo olvidar que la simple sonrisa de la persona amada, hace que tu vida tenga sentido. Cómo volver a ser una persona completa, cuando tu otra mitad ya no existe.

-¿Cómo olvidar que una vez amaste y tu vida por fin alcanzo un sentido?.- las lagrimas cayeron por sus ojos. La extrañaba. Extrañaba sus peleas. Extrañaba sus intentos de comida. Extrañaba sus sonrisas. Extraña sus caricias. Extraña escuchar de su voz, que lo ama, que siempre lo amo, que él es importante para ella. Sabía que su vida había terminado, cuando ella desapareció, pero debía quedarse ahí en la tierra, viviendo, porque ella había dado su vida para que aquello ocurriera.- aún así, siento que sin ti no soy nada.

Levantó su mirada, para ver a la Luna, pero lo que le llamó la atención, fue una estrella fugaz, que emitía una poderosa luz dorada, que bajaba a toda velocidad, hacia el parque de la ciudad. Llenó de curiosidad, se levantó de un salto, para, de la misma forma, ir hacia el parque.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Es una habitación blanca con algunos toques de dorado y rosado, amplia, llena de grandes almohadones, de bellos colores, regados por todo el suelo de la habitación. También hay grandes ventanales, los cuales están sin vidrios, porque donde está ubicada la habitación, no son necesarios.

En uno de esos ventanales, se encuentra una joven mujer, de largos cabellos negro-azulado, cayendo por su espalda, la cual está descubierta, puesto que el vestido blanco que lleva, es así, con un gran escote en su espalda, al estilo griego, sujeto en su cuello, por dos largas cintas, que caen hasta el suelo, al igual que el vestido. Ella mira con atención por la ventana, donde se puede ver con claridad al planeta azul.

-Se ve tan apacible desde acá.- dijo la muchacha, al sentir que ella se le acercó.

-Eso es, gracias a ti.- dijo poniéndose a su lado.- lo extrañas.

-Más que a nada.- le respondió, viéndola, encontrándola, mucho más bella desde la última vez que la vio.- sigo diciéndoselo.- su hija, Mi Princesa.- dijo tocándose el pecho con cariño y protección.- se parece mucho a Ud.

-Basta de halagos muchacha, que me distraes, y luego olvido lo que te venía a decir.

-¿Qué es su majestad?.- le preguntó intrigada.

-He visto tu dolor estos últimos días.- dijo poniéndose seria.- y por el esfuerzo que pusiste para que todo saliera bien, me parece injusto que tengas que estar acá, cuando tu lugar es allá.- dijo apuntando con un pequeño báculo, al planeta celeste.

-¿A dónde quiere llegar con esto?

-Sencillo, mi querida Guardiana.- dijo tomando uno de los hombros de la chica, y sonriéndole con dulzura.- se ha decido darte una segunda oportunidad, así como tú le diste a tu querido planeta.

-Es cierto.- le preguntó sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Muy cierto.- sonrió ella también, pero su sonrisa se borro en instantes.- no tendrás ningún vinculo con las personas a las que amas.- la Reina Serenity vio como a la chica se le formaban lagrimas en sus ojos.- esto es por el mismo hechizo que tú misma hiciste antes de que esto empezará.

-Lo sé, pero aún así duele no poder convivir con ellos.

-Nadie dijo que no podrás estar cerca de ellas, solo que ellas no te conocerán, por ende, no sentirán amor por ti.- las lágrimas por fin cayeron a las mejillas de Akane.- aún así¿Estás dispuesta a volver?.

Sería lo más doloroso que pudiera hacer, pero era la mejor de las opciones que tenía. Ella misma había acondicionado todo, para que nadie sufriera, sin importarle su propio sufrimiento.

-Estás dispuesta hacerlo.- le volvió a preguntar al Reina de la Luna.

-Lo estoy.

La Reina de la Luna, sonrió, sabía que era lo mejor para la muchacha que había entregado su propia vida, para que la Tierra, viviera en armonía. Se acercó a la Guardiana y con su báculo, toco la cabeza de la chica, con lo que una energía dorada la rodeo, para desaparecer su cuerpo, y para luego, trasformarse en una estrella fugaz, que salió por el mismo ventanal, donde antes la Sailor más poderosa, veía al planeta celeste.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Corrió hasta el mirador que se encontraba en el parque, porque había visto que la estrella, había llegado hasta ahí.

Tuvo que detenerse en seco, y apoyarse en un árbol, para no caerse de la impresión.

Ahí, apoyada en el barandal, mirando a la luna, estaba Akane, sí, Akane, la misma, salvo que tenía puesta una ropa extraña, pero bella, que hacía resaltar su figura. Notó con admiración, como los largos cabellos de ella, eran mecidos por la brisa nocturna.

Podía ser una alucinación, por eso se acercó con cautela a ella, y con sigilo y delicadeza, toco el hombro derecho de la chica.

Sintió el contacto de una mano, se sobresalto, pero no por eso se asustaría, se volteo con rapidez, mostrando su ferocidad en su mirada, pero que cambio al ver la sonrisa y los ojos humedecidos, de Ranma.

-Me gusta cuando pones cara de marimacho.- le dijo sonriente.

Akane, sin entender nada, ya que se suponía que nadie se acordaría de ella, inclusive Ranma, miró hacia el cielo, donde vio a la Reina Serenity, que le sonreía con dulzura.

-'Pensaste que te dejaría sin el amor de todas tus vidas juntas'.- escuchó que le dijo en su cabeza.- 'Te equivocabas. Sé feliz'.- dijo antes de desaparecer. Akane volvió a mirar a Ranma, ahora con una dulzura, y felicidad que se podía palpar.

-Y a mí, me encanta ver tu rostro a la luz de la luna.- le dijo mientras tocaba la mejilla derecha de Ranma.

Él sonríe, para llevar su propia mano, para tomar la de Akane, que está en su mejilla. Ella le devuelve la sonrisa.

Sin prisa, sólo importándoles lo que iba a pasar, se acercaron para sellar, una vez más, su amor con un tierno beso.

La imaginen, no podía ser más, bella. Ranma abrazando a Akane, como si ella se fuera a escapar de él. Ella, sujetándose del cuello del chico. Mientras que el beso, se prolonga. Todo esto coronado, por la bella luz de la luna, que ilumina el verdadero amor.

Una vibración rompe el momento. Ranma, sin soltar Akane, lleva su mano al bolsillo, donde saca su bipper, y ve el mensaje que le llego.

-¿Qué ha pasado?.- le preguntó Akane, al ver la cara de preocupación de Ranma.

-Hay problemas.- dijo, guardándose el bipper, para después llevar sus manos al cuello, donde tomó una cadena, de la cual, colgaba el medallón de Akane.- supongo que lo necesitas.- le dijo, mientras se lo pasaba.

-Pensé que no querrías, que volviera a usarlo.

-No quiero. Pero ahora, no dejaré que luches sola. Estaré a tu lado, siempre.- Akane le sonrió.

Ambos se miran con seguridad, antes de tomar sus respectivos utensilios para transformarse, por lo que la noche se llenó de colores.

Una vez transformados, sacaron sus respectivas armas. Una vez más se miraron, para luego darse un corto beso, y tomados de la mano, se dirigen al lugar de la batalla.

Bajo los rayos del Satélite que les dio a conocer el amor, amor que nació en otra vida, amor que ha durado a través de los tiempos… se lanzan a una nueva batalla… batalla que no será la final…

**FIN **

Notas: Primero, que nada…. PERDON POR LA TARDANZA!!!!! Es que he estado MUY ocupada…. Los estudios, el trabajo…. Y miles de cosas más…. Pero aquí estoy, dejándoles un nuevo capitulo, capitulo que es el final… por lo mismo, espero que les guste mucho…. Porque me costo un montón escribirlo…. Escribí la escena final, como 10 veces…. Y que decir con la escena de la batalla…. Por eso, espero que les guste mucho… por lo menos… a mí me gusto como quedó, porque es exactamente como lo vi en mi cabeza.

Ahora los RW.

AKANE2004: pos me alegra q te gustara... aqui te dejo el otro capi... disfrutalo!!!

Satorichiva: pos Ryoga no ve nada... obvio q Ranma tenía q ser el guardin... no tendría sentido... gracias por tu apoyo en la pelea... espero q te gustara este capi... besos!!

Gabiuti: nooo... tienes q hacer la tarea...despues tus padres me demandan porque les prestas mas atencion a mis fics... NOOOO es broma... siempre es bueno hacer otra cosa q las tareas... espero q este capitulo te gustara!!!

Saludos,

Akane Maxwell


End file.
